Временная линия (Timeline)
Временная линия определяет порядок каноничных игр в серии ''The Legend of Zelda''. Ее точная хронология горячо обсуждается среди фанатов. 21 декабря 2011, Nintendo выпустила книгу Hyrule Historia, в которой содержалась официальная хронология, созданная нынешним директором серии Zelda Эйдзи Аонума. Даже после выхода официальной линии все еще возможно, что она измениться в будущем. Множество раз в прошлом создатели серии упускали намеки относительно порядка серии или подтверждали определенные связи, однако многие из этих "откровений" были отвергнуты более новыми материалами, играми и утверждениями, вплоть до того, что временная линия была признана создателями серии как незначительной. Большая часть двусмысленности хронологии серии The Legend of Zelda связана с тем, что игры происходят в течении веков или даже тысячелетий, с участием многих различных воплощений Линка, Принцессы Зельды, Импы и других персонажей. Путаницу также преподносят проблемы с переводом и локализацией. Процесс локализации Nintendo of America в эпоху NES/SNES, когда сотрудник, говорящий на японском, непосредственно переводил текст, а сотрудник NOA (без предварительных усилий для понимания японского языка) переписывал его в соответствии с американской грамматикой и культурой. Чаще всего на это задание назначали Daniel Owsen. Ниже приведена хронология, опубликованная в Hyrule Hystoria. Далее приведен список игр, опубликованных Nintendo, в порядке их выхода с известной информацией об их месте в хронологии. Официальная хронология в Hyrule Historia 250px|right|thumb|Официальная хронология В 2011 была выпущена Hyrule Historia, содержащая официальную хронологию, созданная Эйдзи Аонума. Хронология представлена в виде статьи во вселенной, собранной учеными, историками, архивариусами и рассказчиками, как упомянуто в ''Hyrule Archives''. На данной временной шкале есть три расходящиеся ветви, разделяющиеся в Ocarina of Time, а не на две ранее известных, одна из которых следовала за событиями Ocarina of Time, когда Линк побеждает Ганондорфа/Ганона как взрослый, а другая следовала альтернативному ходу событий, когда Линк возвращается в прошлое, чтобы пережить свое детство. Новая, третья ветвь - это то, что произойдет, если Линк, Герой Времени, проиграет Ганондорфу/Ганону в Ocarina of Time. В отличии от "Эры ребенка", которая была создана, когда Линк был отправлен в прошлое и изменил ход истории, эта недавно объявленная ветвь не создается какими-либо событиями в Ocarina of Time и кажется альтернативным сценарием того, что произошло бы, если Линк погиб в ходе игры (что можно сравнить с тем, что игрок получит Конец игры в Ocarina of Time). Это разделяет временную линию на четыре основные части: первая часть предшествует всем остальным играм, начиная с создания Хайрула и заканчивая Ocarina of Time. Во время событий Ocarina of Time три отдельные ветки временной шкалы разделяются. Временная линия представлена следующим образом. От Сотворения Хайрула до событий Ocarina of Time Мир создан Богинями, которые оставляют после себя Трифорс. Позже происходят события Skyward Sword, после чего, в "Эру Хаоса", запечатывается Священное Царство. Дальше происходит основание Королевство Хайрула, которой управляет Королевской Семьей Хайрула. Затем происходят события The Minish Cap, за которым следует Four Swords. В этих игр объясняется происхождение Ваати, и как он оказался запечатан в Мече Четырех. Позже распространяются слухи о Трифорсе, из-за чего вспыхивает в Хайруле гражданская война, в которой принимают участие различные народы в попытке захвата Трифорса. Война заканчивается, когда Королевской Семье удается объединить Хайрул. Вскоре после окончания войны происходят события Ocarina of Time, в течении которого образовываются три временные ветви. Ветка A ("Эра взрослого"), Линк побеждает Ганона Как видно из финальной битвы и окончания Ocarina of Time, Линк побеждает Ганондорфа, запечатывая его в Священном Царстве с помощью Семи Мудрецов. Позже Ганондорф сбегает от печати, что заставляет Богов вызвать Великий Потоп. Вслед за этим происходят события The Wind Waker, за которыми следуют события в Phantom Hourglass. Пираты Тетры открывают новый континент и основывают там Новый Хайрул. События Spirit Tracks происходят в Новом Хайруле. Ветка B ("Эра ребенка"), Линк предотвращает захват Ганондорфом Трифорс Как показано в финальных сценах Ocarina of Time, Линк возвращается в прошлое, чтобы прожить свою молодость, после победы на Ганоном в "Эре взрослого". Линк отправляется в период времени до того, как Ганондорф попал в Священное Царство и захватил Трифорс, изменяя события так, что Ганондорф больше не заполучит Трифорс. В результате Ганондорф нападает на Хайрул, но терпит поражение. После неудачной казни Ганондорфа отправляют в Сумеречное Царство. Тем временем Линк покидает Хайрул, но ему приходится принять участие в событиях Majora's Mask. Позже происходят события Twilight Princess, за которыми следуют события Four Swords Adventures. Ветка C ("Эра упадка"), Линк терпит поражение в Ocarina of Time Эта ветвь является результатом того, что Линк был побежден Ганондорфом во время финальной битвы в Ocarina of Time. После этого, Ганондорф захватывает все три части Трифорса. Во главе с Принцессой Зельдой людям Хайрула удается запечатать Ганона и Трифорс в Священном Царстве. Hyrule Historia объясняет в другом разделе, что Хайрул пережил недолгое спокойствие, после которого слухи об Священном Царстве и о Трифорсе распространялись по Хайрулу, после чего многие начали искать Трифорс. Однако Священное Царство превратилось в Темный Мир, контролируемое Ганондорфом. Король Хайрула приказывает Семи Мудрецам запечатать вход в Священное Царство. С помощью рыцарей Хайрула, они успешно запечатывают вход. Данные события охватывают Войну Пленения. Но не указано, являются ли эти события такими же, как запечатывание Ганона, упомянутого выше, или отдельным случаем. Все это приводит к событиям A Link to the Past, A Link Between Worlds и Tri Force Heroes. Затем происходят события Oracle of Ages и Oracle of Seasons, но не понятно, какая из них следует первой, поскольку в обе связанные игры можно играть в любом порядке. За серией Oracle следуют события Link's Awakening. Некоторое время Трифорс используется Хайрильской монархией, пока Трифорс Мужества не будет запечатан, а Принцесса Зельда проклята в вечный сон, как описано в предыстории The Adventure of Link. Позже происходят события The Legend of Zelda, за которыми непосредственно следуют события The Adventure of Link. Continuity Gaps Как и во всех вариантах временной шкалы, официальная шкала Hyrule Historia содержит некоторые ошибки целостности. В то время как Аонума заявил, что все игры Zelda идут одной последовательностью, существует третья ветка, где Линк терпит поражение, чтобы казаться второй, взаимоисключающей непрерывностью. Также Темный Мир в Four Swords Adventures не может быть связан с тем, что расположен в A Link to the Past, т.к. источник происхождения Темного мира из A Link to the Past не имеет места в ветке ребенка. Другая ошибка преемственности - Трифорс Мужества. Оба Линка в Twilight Princess и Wind Waker обладают Трифорсом Мужества; однако Hyrule Historia утверждает, что, когда Линк вернулся в детство, он оставил Трифорс себе. Это объясняет, как Линк в Twilight Princess стал обладателем Трифорса Мужества, но это не объясняет, как Трифорс все еще существует в The Wind Waker. Даже если предположить, что Линк из Ocarina of Time не перенес его с собой в детство, то тогда он не мог передать его Линку из Twilight Princess, создавая проблему преемственности. Однако, возможно, что Линк в Twilight Princess '' смог получить Трифорс Мужества другими способами, т.к. у Зельды и Ганондорфа также есть свои части Трифорса. Хотя это не проблема преемственности, но в хронологии также осталось несколько слабых мест. Пока Ваати был запечатан в Мече Четырех до того, как разошлись временные ветви, побег Ваати, и, возможно, окончательное поражение в ''Four Swords Adventures происходит только в "ветке ребенка", в результате чего он все еще запечатан в Мече Четырех в двух других ветках. Также в результате размещения на временной шкале Four Swords Adventures Ганон остается запечатанным, но не убитым на "Детской шкале", тогда как воплощения Ганондорфа/Ганона по-видимому, мертвы в конце других двух веток времени. Ниже приведен список игр, опубликованных Nintendo, в порядке их выпуска с известной информацией об их месте на временной шкале: The Legend of Zelda Ганон крадет Трифорс Силы. Чтобы встретиться с ним, Линку нужно собрать Трифорс Мудрости. Игра заканчивается смертью Ганона, позволяя вернуть Линку Трифорс Силы и спасти Принцессу Зельду. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The Adventure of Link начинается после нескольких месяцев после оригинальной игры, как указано в руководстве. Линку из предыдущей части скоро исполняется шестнадцать лет, и он обнаруживает на своей руке знак Трифорса. Принцесса Зельда не та же Зельда, которая была в прошлой части. В руководстве описано, что давным-давно Принц Хайрула должен был унаследовать полный Трифорс от своего отца, Короля Хайрула, который умер после того, как рассказал сестре принца, оригинальной Принцессе Зельде, местонахождение последней части. Принц и Magician допрашивали Принцессу Зельду, которая отказывалась раскрывать местоположение Трифорса; в гневе Magician наложил на Зельду проклятие, убивая себя в процессе. В печали Принц Хайрула издает указ, что все будущие женщины, рожденные в королевской семье Хайрула, должны быть иметь имя Зельда. В игре Линк в конечном итоге находит Трифорс Мужества, таким образом полностью объединяя Трифорс, который использует для спасения оригинальной Принцессы Зельды. Идея о том, кем была оригинальная Зельда, горячо обсуждалась, поскольку тот факт, что Трифорс Мужества не мог быть спрятан до The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, подразумевая, что события произошли позже, но упоминания на Мудрецов подразумевает, что игра происходит после Ocarina of Time. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past A Link to the Past, как утверждается, происходит за несколько поколений до оригинальной игры, как это было подчеркнуто в рекламных материалах в США и на упаковке японского издания. В прологе упоминается о прошедшем событии, которое теперь часто называют Войной Пленения, во время которой был открыт портал в Священное Царство, где был спрятан Трифорс. Ганондорф в конечном счете захватывает Трифорс, но не может покинуть Священное Царство, и злая сила начинает вытекать из портала. Семь Мудрецов были призваны запечатать Священное Царство, а Рыцари Хайрула защищать мудрецов. Рыцари понесли тяжелые потери, но печать была создана, и зло больше не выходило. Игра показывает, как Ганон сломал печать с помощью Агахнима, а также о поражении Ганона и заполучением Линком всего Трифорса. Линк вытаскивает Меч Мастера из Пьедестала Времени глубоко в Затерянном лесу в игре. Путаницу также вызывает то, что Шигеру Миямото заявил в интервью, что игра следует за оригиналом (см. Miyamoto Order). Тем не менее, из-за признания Миямото отсутствия интереса или причастности к временной шкале Zelda, многие решили объяснить это ошибкой с его стороны, или возможным неправильным переводом, вызванным плохой практикой перевода Nintendo в 80-х и 90-х годах. В связи с тем, что когда Линк получает Трифорс, в Хайруле возвращается золотой век и процветание, и утверждается что Меч Мастера больше не использовался вновь, эта игра скорее всего, стоит ближе к концу временной линии. Однако Меч Мастера используется Линком в A Link Between Worlds, которая происходит спустя несколько поколений после A Link to the Past, делая это утверждение ложным. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Link's Awakening was initially universally agreed upon to occur very shortly after A Link to the Past, starring the same Link. The game's instruction manual states that Link left Hyrule on a journey of enlightenment after defeating Ganon. The Japanese official website states the game is a direct sequel to Triforce of the Gods (the Japanese title for A Link to the Past), but some theorists believe that the position of Link's Awakening in the timeline has been modified by the Oracle games. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Ocarina of Time заканчивается Ганондорфом, запечатанный в Священном Царстве с Трифорсом Силы, образуя предысторию The Wind Waker. Эот противоречит предыдущей идеи о том, что предыстория A Link to the Past возникает во время этой игры, т.к. теперь есть две разных истории о том, как Ганон сломал свою печать. Многие считают эту историю самой ранней из-за появления легендарных фигур, таких как Ганондорф и Семь Мудрецов. Скорее всего, игра происходит до The Adventure of Link, потому что города в первой части носят те же имена, что и мудрецы из Ocarina of Time. В конце игры Линк оставляет Меч Мастера на пьедестале в Храме Времени. Шигеру Миямото в журнале "Nintendo Power" утверждал, что Ocarina of Time была первой игрой в хронологии (в 1998), хотя это оспаривается The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Конец этой игры вызвал Split Timeline. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Majora's Mask происходит сразу после Ocarina of Time, тем же Линком, в той ветке, где Линк вернулся в детство. Линк попадает в альтернативный мир Термина. Хотя в игре нет официальных доказательств того, что это альтернативный мир, в руководстве для The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition говорится, что это действительно так. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages и Oracle of Seasons Oracle of Ages и Oracle of Seasons связаны через систему паролей. Их можно играть/рассматривать в любом порядке, в зависимости от предпочтений игрока. Сага разворачивается в то время, когда объединенный Трифорс расположен в Замке Хайрула, а Ганондорф мертв. Коуме и Котаке живы в игре, хотя неясно, являются ли они одними и теми же персонажами из Ocarina of Time, или их отдельным воплощением (как многие Линки и Зельды в серии). Диалог предполагает, что Линк и Принцесса Зельда, представленные в игре, встречаются впервые. После завершения обеих игр, соединенных между собой, можно получить 'полную' концовку, в которой Линк показан на плоту, плывущий к закату и прощающийся со своими друзьями. Это может указывать на то, что Link's Awakening происходит сразу после серии Oracle в хронологическом порядке, хотя это не согласуется с первоначальный каноном о Link's Awakening. Хотя некоторые ссылаются на уход Линк в лодке в конце серии Oracle как доказательство связи с Link's Awakening, большинство теоретиков считают, что серия Oracle является как серия одиночных событий, в особенности сюжетных событий, таких как первая встреча Линка с Зельдой и очевидный возраст Линка противоречат A Link to the Past, известной как продолжение Link's Awakening. Ганон мертв до начала истории. Он воскресает, но из-за отсутствия надлежащей жертвы он бессмыслен. Не указано, был ли Ганон убит, опечатан или оставлен в живых в конце истории. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Four Swords, по словам Эйдзи Аонума в 2004, был назван "самой старой сказкой" в серии Legend of Zelda. However, this has become a minority view among theorists, due to Four Swords Adventures appearing to contain the same Link as a direct sequel to Four Swords. As Four Swords Adventures is almost universally believed to take place around the time of A Link to the Past (generally as a prequel), this would mean that Four Swords does not occur before Ocarina of Time. This game's Link and Princess Zelda are childhood friends. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Wind Waker происходит через сотни лет после Ocarina of Time - согласно Эйдзи Аонума, он следует за "взрослым" окончанием Ocarina of Time, которое происходит на так называемой Взрослой временной шкале. Земля Хайрула была затоплена, остались только острова, а земля почти полностью стерта и забыта. В игре упоминается поражение Ганона от Героя Времени, а затем побег Ганона из Священного Царства в очередной попытке покорить Хайрул, что приводит к тому, что боги затопили Хайрул, чтобы запечатать Ганондорфа под водой. Во время игры Ганондорф вырывается из печати и побеждает Линка, заканчивая тем, что Меч Мастера похоронен в голове Ганондорфа на дне моря. В интервью с Эйдзи Аонума говорится, что временная шкала разделяется после Ocarina of Time, с одной ветвью после поражения Героя Времени Ганондорфом, ведущая к The Wind Waker, тогда как в другой Линк прожил остаток своей жизни и события The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Многие теоретики также говорят, что The Wind Waker - вторая из последней игры в серии, хотя это было опровержено выходом The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (вышел в конце 2009) происходит примерно через столетие после The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, прямого продолжения "The Wind Waker". The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Four Swords Adventures takes place "years" (according to the back of the English box) after Four Swords. Although Аонума does not state where it stands in relation to the rest of the timeline, many believe it to be a bridge between the newer games in the timeline and the older classics, due to a combination of gameplay melds (i.e. features from both groups are present) and the nature of the storyline. It is both a continuation of the Four Sword arc and a precursor to A Link to the Past. The game shows how Ganondorf gains his Trident and turns permanently into the pig beast, Ganon. This game's Link wages a campaign strikingly similar to the Imprisoning War of A Link to the Past, and Ganon gets sealed away, albeit in the Four Sword, not the Dark World. As such, it is commonly perceived as a link between the 3D games, which lead to the previous Ganondorf's death and pave the way for the introduction of this new Ganon, who serves as the antagonist for the original three games. Several aspects of the game appear to contradict A Link to the Past (such as Ganondorf becoming Ganon through the Trident, not the Triforce), which is now believed to be a consequence of Миямото drastically changing the story of Four Swords Adventures late in development. Removed text found in the game's text dump hints at many removed elements which, when combined with existing similarities still in the game (such as the defeat of the Knights of Hyrule and the origins of Ganon), strongly suggest that the game was originally intended to be the Imprisoning War before the story was changed. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Minish Cap происходит задолго до Four Swords и Four Swords Adventures. Если Палата Меча Четырех (бонусное подземелье, показанное в Game Boy Advance порте A Link to the Past) интерпретируется как канон, тогда The Minish Cap также происходит за некоторое время до A Link to the Past. Многие фанаты считают, что The Minish Cap является первой игрой в хронологии Zelda, но в игре мало (или других официальных) доказательств, подтверждающий это, кроме того, содержат возможное объяснение того, как появилась традиция героя в зеленой шапке. Тем не менее, это самая ранняя история с участием Ваати и содержит его происхождение и превращение в его наиболее знакомую фигуру; поэтому, если комментарий Eiji Aonjuma's о размещении Мечей Четырех на временной шкале будет воспринят как факт, The Minish Cap станет первой игрой в саге о Ваати. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Twilight Princess происходит спустя столетие после "детского" конца Ocarina of Time по словам Эйдзи Аонума. Поскольку Majora's Mask продолжает историю молодого Линка из Ocarina of Time, она происходит после Ocarina of Time и за сто лет до Twilight Princess. В игре рассказывается, как действия Ганондорфа привели его к попытке казни; однако он был одарен силой богов и почти сбежал, пока не был запечатан в Сумеречном Царстве. В течении игры Ганондорф ломает свою печать, но его убивает Линк, пронзив его в сундук, используя Меч Мастера. Состояние Трифорса не определено в этой игре, т.к. знаки, которые появляются на руках у Линка, Ганондорфа и Зельды, никогда не называют Трифорсом. Однако фраза "сила богов" ранее появлялась в серии для описания Трифорс, и Линк, Ганондорф и Зельда имеют свою особую часть Трифорса, что говорит о том, что они обладают Трифорсом (которые дают всем трем персонажам определенные способности). В игре Линк извлекает Меч Мастера со своего постамента в Священной роще, глубоко в Фаронских лесах; в этот период времени от Храма Времени остались лишь руины. Таинственный портал времени возвращает Линка обратно в полностью неповрежденный Храм Времени когда-то в прошлом, где он находит тот же постамент, из которого вынул меч лесу, в том же месте. Это может указывать на связь между Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess и A Link to the Past в указанном порядке. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Phantom Hourglass происходит не позже, чем через год после The Wind Waker, с тем же Линком. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Spirit Tracks происходят по крайней мере через сто лет после событий The Wind Waker и Phantom Hourglass. Действия игры разворачиваются в Новом Хайруле, который был основан Линком и Тетрой после того, как был открыт ими же. По словам Анджин, до прибытия Тетры и ее пиратов была война между Духами Добра и королем демонов Малладусом. В конце концов, король демонов был запечатан в Башне Духов, укрепленная Следами Духов, которые новые поселенцы используют в качестве железной дороги. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Skyward Sword начинается в начале временной линии перед The Minish Cap. В нем рассказывают о сотворении Хайрула, войне между Демисом и Хилией, а также о том, как Меч Мастера был выкован Линком. В конце, Зельда предпочитает остаться на поверхности вместо того, чтобы вернуться в Skyloft, а Линк, вероятно, решил остаться с ней. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds A Link Between Worlds происходит через несколько поколений после A Link to the Past, где Хайрул географически остался неизменным, что, скорее всего, означает, что события происходят до The Legend of Zelda, т.к. Хайрул там очень сильно различается. Повесть о событиях из A Link to the Past передавались из поколения в поколение, и Линк извлекает Меч Мастера из того места, где Линк из A Link to the Past оставил его в Затерянном лесу. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Tri Force Heroes происходит через несколько лет после A Link Between Worlds, в королевстве Hytopia. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Согласно Эйдзи Аонума, Breath of the Wild происходит после событий Ocarina of Time, из-за чего Храм Времени лежит в руинах. Однако, по словам Hidemaro Fujibayashi, игра происходит в самый последний век, намного позже любой из игр. Landmarks and geography contain references from the previous titles such as places that are recognizable like Spectacle Rock, and many locations are named after characters, monsters, and enemies from all timelines. Sometimes regions on the map containing names that related to a single series title. The Divine Beast Vah Naboris was named after Nabooru and Ganon's origins as a member of the Gerudo tribe is mentioned. It is possible to follow the story of Princess Ruto and the events of Ocarina of Time by reading ancient Zora Stone Monuments scattered throughout Zora's Domain. Zelda mentions legends about the hero "whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight.", which is respectively a reference to these three previous games. She goes on in the background speaking of crossing the great seas, and as a link to the past. Link's "Wild" armor set is inspired by the appearance of the classic Link. Descriptions of the "Hero of Wind" armor set and Sea-Breeze Boomerang, deal with legends of a hero who traveled the Great Sea, which is a reference to The Wind Waker. The description of the Rock Salt mentions an "Ancient Sea" which may be a reference to The Wind Waker or the Ancient Sea mentioned in Skyward Sword. Descriptions on the "Hero of Twilight", "Hero of Time" and "The Hero" armor sets and related weapons reference events of their respected games. В первое DLC Master Trials было добавлено Испытание Меча, пройдя которое откроет "Истинную Силу Меча Мастера", а среди новых сокровищ DLC Shrine - костюм Тингла, Маска Маджора, Шлем Мидны и Призрачная броня (из Phantom Hourglass). Теории "Just a Legend" theory Некоторые фанаты говорят, что хронология серии не должна быть такой жесткой. Подобно тому, как легенды в реальном мире пересказываются с различными вариациями (например, великий потоп), каждая игра может быть просто различным пересказом одной и той же истории. С каждым прогрессом в области видеоигр и постоянно меняющихся желаний потребителя, основная история о спасение Принцессы Зельды от Ганондорфа и восстановление Трифорса приукрашивается и меняется. The Legend of Zelda, как и любая другая легенда, меняется по мере того, как она пересказывается годами. Несмотря на то, что Аонума и Миямото подтвердили существование временной шкалы, эта теория остается популярной среди фанатов. Hyrule Warriors/Legends Although the Hyrule Warriors subseries was its own canon separate from the mainline series, the three playable eras were from Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, and Twilight Princess, with the last one strongly implying that the events of the game take place during the Child timeline. This was further supported by the Wind Waker story narrative for Legends revealing that the worlds from Wind Waker came from "an alternate dimension." Single Canon Timeline theory Несмотря на то, что игры были найдены во всех трех временных линиях, теория гласит, что существует только одна временная линия, в то время как остальные, как известно, являются частью "расширенной вселенной". Наиболее вероятно, что временная шкала, которая будет единственной каноничной линией, будет продолжение детской линии, о чем свидетельствует концовка Ocarina of Time (где временная шкала делится на три линии), т.к. в игре есть только один конец; игрок побеждает Ганона и путешествует обратно во времени. Игроку никогда не давали выбора, остаться ли ему в будущем или вернуться в прошлое, и не было альтернативного конца для игрока, если он был убит во время боя с Ганоном. Breath of the Wild на временной шкале Breath of the Wild на Детской временной шкале Несмотря на то, что Nintendo поставила игру после Ocarina of Time, нигде не указано, в какой временной шкале она находится и какая игра наступит после. Есть несколько упоминаний со всех трех временных линий, как указано в разделе Breath of the Wild выше, однако есть множество доказательств того, что что события происходят в детской ветке. Это подтверждается наличием Героя Сумерек, более известного как Волк-Линк, если используется amiibo Волка-Линка. Действуя также, как Герой Времени (Тень Героя), Волк Линк следит за своим потомком и поддерживает его, если это необходимо. Присутствие Волка Линка может почувствовать только Герой of the Wild, который очень похож на Тень Героя (Мидна не знает об участии Волка Линка в обучение скрытых умений, из-за чего не комментирует это). Это говорит о том, что Breath of the Wild происходит после Twilight Princess, и с заявлением Hidemaro Fujibayashi, в котором говорится, что Breath of the Wild происходит в самом конце временной линии. Это также говорит о том, что Breath of the Wild происходит после Four Swords Adventure. Кроме того, элементы, ссылающиеся на другие временные линии, будут считаться "легендой", если речь идет о Детской линии. Это было бы очень похоже на теории в современном обществе, оглядывающее на события, такие как если бы герой был побежден Ганоном или не переместился в прошлое. Любая из игр на Взрослой или побежденной линии будет рассматриваться как легенда, а любой предмет как церемониальный. Народ Рито изначально располагался только в Взрослой ветке, но после выхода Twilight Princess HD, свидетельства в этой игре указывают на то, что народ Рито существует на Детской линии. Это доказывает, что это может быть не только в Взрослой временной линии. Breath of the Wild на Взрослой временной шкале Теория гласит, что Breath of the Wild происходит после событий Spirit Tracks. Об этом свидетельствует тот факт, что Короков видели и упомянули только на Взрослой линии, а точнее в Wind Waker, и что Короки появляются в Breath of the Wild. Также в описании Каменной соли утверждается, что она добыта из древнего моря, возможно, ссылаясь на океан из Wind Waker и Phantom Hourglass. Items existing from that Timeline (such as the Lobster Shirt) exist in this game, while other objects from different Timelines could be considered "Legends" if speaking on an Adult Timeline basis. Breath of the Wild in the Fallen Timeline theory One theory points towards Breath of the Wild being placed after the events of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. This is supported by the fact that Lynels are only present throughout games in the Fallen Timeline, and that Lynels are present in Breath of the Wild. However, creatures such as Gorons, Gerudo, Zora, and Sheikah are not present in the Fallen Timeline outside of Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, which takes place seperate from Hyrule, decreasing the chances of this theory, Another point is the Cap of the Wild carrying resemblance to the Cap of the Hero and other Caps worn throughout the Fallen Timeline, notably the yellow strip at the edge on every cap in that timeline, while other timelines simply had the green. The Cap of the Wild had a similar appearance, with a lighter shade of green (or any color used to dye the cap) than the rest of the cap. Breath of the Wild in a Convergence Timeline theory A fifth Timeline had been suggested for Breath of the Wild's placement throughout the franchise. The theory suggests that events from all three split Timelines (Child, Adult, and Fallen) would "collide" with each other to create the locations and history found throughout Hyrule. All the evidence points to all the items from each Timeline (ex. Cap of Twilight from the Child Timeline, Cap of Winds from the Adult Timeline, and Cap of the Hero from the Fallen Timeline) existing all at once throughout Breath of the Wild. There also has been suggestions of how exclusive aspect from each timeline exists, such as the Koroks from the Adult Timeline, the Lynels from the Fallen Timeline, and Wolf Link from the Child Timeline all existing at the same time. To support this, the cause of the convergence may be of influence from either the Goddess Hylia, or the three Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru, many pointing toward the latter. Din, Farore, and Nayru were known to be the creators of the Earth, which suggests that they have control over time and space. It is worth noting that the timeline in Hyrule Historia was written partially as an "in-universe" document consisting of "legends" as passed down among the people's of Hyrule; "The chronology section of Hyrule Historia consists of a collection of tales passed down by the people of Hyrule. There are many obscure parts in the account presented that will become perhaps more clear at a later point. Considering also that the account may contain inaccuracies..." Which all seems to suggest that the timelines either merged for the stories to be remembered by all, or that the stories of seperate universes somehow made it to the particular future Hyrule discussed by the timeline. Breath of the Wild in a different Timeline theory Considering how the Fallen Timeline itself is an alternate continuity from the events of Ocarina of Time, It is possible that Breath of the Wild takes place in a completely different timeline from the Unified Timeline. This would explain why Hylia, despite having lost her divinity upon dying in the Ancient Battle, is stated to still be watching over Hyrule from above. Though it can be argued that Hylia regained her status as a goddess after the events of Skyward Sword, it is questionable why she had not immediately done so to stop the weakened Demise and his minions, instead of reincarnating herself as a Hylian and indirectly causing grief and suffering towards Link, Zelda and other innocent beings. However, in one of Link’s memories, Zelda seems to mention Link from Skyward Sword, Ocarinia of Time, and Twilight Princess, decreasing the chances of this theory. Информация, подтвержденная в интервью В интервью GamePro в декабре 2002, когда пытались объяснить, как и где вписывается The Wind Waker в временную линию, Эйдзи Аонума и Шигеру Миямото упомянули, что Ocarina of Time на самом деле имеет две концовки: одна с Линком, как ребенок, другая с Линком, как взрослым. В это время, The Wind Waker, как говорили, происходит через сто лет после Ocarina of Time. В интервью Nintendo Dream в декабре 2006, Аонума пояснил, что временная шкала серии содержит два параллельных мира из-за того, что Принцесса Зельда отправила Линка в прошлое в конце Ocarina of Time. Вернувшись в свое прежнее время, Линк навещает ее, в результате чего является появление альтернативного будущего, в котором Ганондорфа арестовывают и судят Древние Мудрецы, которые отправляют его в Сумеречное Царство. Twilight Princess начинается после нескольких сотен лет после эры детского Линка из Ocarina of Time. Тем временем, The Wind Waker появляется на временной шкале, когда взрослый Линк побеждает Ганона, спустя сотни лет после приключений взрослого Линка в Ocarina of Time. Создатели утверждали, что у серии есть установленная временная линия, но из-за плохих протоколов перевода в 90-х и постоянных дебатов о том, что считается каноничным, общедоступная информация была оспорена. Кроме того, некоторая информация в интервью была позднее отвергнута более поздними интервью, такая как промежуток времени между Ocarina of Time и The Wind Waker, или [[Miyamoto Order|размещение A Link to the Past по отношению к The Legend of Zelda]]. Эйдзи Аонума заявил, что сделает все возможное, чтобы соединить игры, и, надеясь, когда-нибудь показать шкалу, и он, и Шигеру Миямото публично заявили, что есть главный документ, содержащий временную шкалу. Временная шкала была выпущена в Hyrule Historia. Hidemaro Fujibayashi, директор Breath of the Wild, заявил, что игра происходит в конце временной линии, после событий Four Swords Adventure, Spirit Tracks или The Adventure of Link. Также * Miyamoto Order * Single Link Timeline * Multiple Ganon Theory * Single Link Theory * Split Timeline Категория:Временная линия